


'Spanking/Paddling' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Kirepapa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theoretically, what Shunsuke doesn't know shouldn't hurt Chisato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Spanking/Paddling' for Kink Bingo

There is nothing quite as zombie-like as a writer on a tight deadline who has been up all night typing frantically. Chisato wasn't even sure whether it was night or day when he stumbled out of his office in search of more coffee. Plot notes and character ideas were buzzing in his head like a swarm of hornets, refusing to come together the way he needed them to. The manuscript was due tomorrow - or was that today?

It seemed to take an hour for the coffee to percolate, but finally the machine beeped at him. He was just pouring it into a large mug to take back to the office when he heard a familiar and dreaded sound that left him abruptly wide awake.

A burst of masculine laughter from Riju's room. At least three or four voices. His son was not alone in the house.

Chisato's grip tightened on the coffee pot until his knuckles went white, and he bared his teeth. He'd been so absorbed in his writing that he hadn't even heard them come in. How many were there? How long had they been here? He might have only moments before the laughter would turn to sobbing pleas for mercy from his beloved Riju, as the little monsters unleashed their animal lusts on his beautiful son.

Snarling, he reached deep into the cupboard where he kept the laxative pills hidden. Just before his fingers made contact he hesitated, uncertain. Shunsuke had made him promise to stop driving all of Riju's friends away, unless they actually did something to make him suspect they were going to hurt Riju. He didn't even know who was here, so he could hardly say he'd seen them do something suspicious. And Shunsuke was right that it probably hurt Riju that he could never seem to keep any of his friends, since he had no idea that Chisato was the one driving them away.

The laughter came again, and Chisato growled as he snatched at the bottle. He couldn't risk it. Nobody would ever hurt his beloved Riju while he was on watch. Shunsuke would never know.

A quick trip to the fridge won him some leftover cake, which would make an excellent hiding place for the laxative. Dumping a handful of the pills into a bowl, Chisato started to crush them to powder with the back of a spoon.

He was so intent on his work that he was totally unaware he was no longer alone in the room, until it was too late. A strong hand reached out and caught his wrist in a punishing grip, and a hard body pressed him against the counter from behind, trapping him. "Chisato," Shunsuke said, his voice low and dangerous in a way that made shivers run down Chisato's spine. And through his cock, if he was being honest with himself. "What are you doing?"

"Doing? I, uh... aha, ahahaha..." Chisato scrambled to think of an excuse. "I was just, um..." Damn it, the laxative bottle was still right there on the counter, the label clearly visible.

"You were just planning to be a considerate father and bring your son's friends a little snack, weren't you?" Shunsuke finished for him, his hand tightening on Chisato's wrist. "What did I tell you last time?"

The memory of the words hung between them, making the air heavy and hard to breath. _'I swear, Chisato, the next time I catch you trying to drive Riju's friends away with no provocation, I am going to turn you over my knee and spank you.'_

Feeling dizzy and breathless, Chisato squirmed to try to win himself some breathing room. Shunsuke made a noise deep in his throat and only pressed closer, pinning him more thoroughly. The shift in position made Chisato achingly aware of the way Shunsuke's hips were pressed to his.

"Wait, I thought you said you were busy and couldn't come over today," Chisato remembered, incensed. He managed to twist in Shunsuke's arms so he could see the younger man, but that proved to be a mistake. Now he found himself bent backwards over the counter, Shunsuke leaning almost close enough to kiss, and their cocks rubbing through their pants. He could feel that Shunsuke was half hard and rising rapidly, which made his cock start to harden as well.

Shunsuke's eyes narrowed, his cold expression at odds with the heat of his body against Chisato's. "No, I said I had plans and couldn't spend the afternoon _with you_. I'd already promised Riju I'd spend some time with him. Being your lover doesn't change the fact that I'm still his best friend. The way you continue to make certain I'm his _only_ friend makes it all the more important that I not ignore him."

That made Chisato feel like a bit of a heel. He had been monopolizing Shunsuke quite a bit since the younger man had seduced him that first time, that was half the reason he was so far behind on his deadline. Riju hadn't said anything in protest, but that didn't mean his precious son wasn't feeling lonely - and that was all the more likely to make him turn to the predators who would ruthlessly take advantage of his vulnerability.

Like the ones upstairs with him right now. Chisato turned towards the stairs, fully intending to march up there and make sure Riju was all right. He got about three steps before he found himself yanked right off his feet, Shunsuke's firm grip on the back of his collar dragging him back towards his office. "Wait, what are you doing?" Chisato protested.

"You're like a puppy with no attention span," Shunsuke said. "If I don't rub your nose in it by punishing you right now, the punishment won't mean anything."

"But I have to go rescue Riju! Those monsters could be doing anything to him without you there to watch over him," Chisato said, straining towards the stairs, his sock feet sliding uselessly on the polished floorboards.

With a sigh, Shunsuke stopped dragging him and pinned him against the wall instead. He stared down into Chisato's eyes, looking almost offended. "Chisato. You know I care about Riju, almost as much as you do. Do you honestly think I'd leave them alone if I thought for _one moment_ that he might end up hurt because of it?"

"W-well..." Chisato's throat went dry, and he couldn't seem to get any more words out. Not that he was sure what he would say if he could. Shunsuke could be so incredibly intimidating when he wanted to, and Chisato could never seem to keep from reacting like a misbehaving child caught by his father.

"Good. Now that that's settled..." Shunsuke grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, deftly sliding the office door open at the same time so that Chisato ended up stumbling into the room instead of banging into the door. He stepped inside as well and closed the door behind him, the thin rice paper doing little to muffle the sounds of Riju and his friends upstairs.

Shunsuke must have noticed it as well, because his cold expression melted a little beneath the wicked smirk that always made Chisato's heart squeeze. In fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure. Maybe both. "You'd better stay quiet, Chisato. Wouldn't want Riju to hear you and come running down to see if you're okay, would you?"

"But you're not really going to... you're _not_ , are you?" Chisato said, backing up with his hands raised. "Don't be ridiculous, Shunsuke. You're half my age. You can't _spank_ me."

"Watch me," Shunsuke said, advancing on him with a slow, predatory stalk. Chisato gulped, and promptly tripped over a stack of research books he'd had lying on the floor. He ended up sprawled on the tatami mat with his yukata gaping, one knee hooked over the books in a way that left him completely exposed.

Shunsuke stopped where he was with another one of those deep noises he so often made. "Gods, you are so careless with yourself," he rumbled, his voice strained. "I'd swear you do it on purpose, except I've seen you do it when you don't even know I'm there. You're not going to distract me."

"Do what on purpose?" Chisato said, blushing as he scrambled to try to right himself. He yelped again when Shunsuke caught him by one arm and spun him around, pushing at just the right moment to set Chisato completely off balance.

When the world stopped spinning, he found himself draped over Shunsuke's lap, his chest pressed to the floor on one side while his knees rested on the other. The position left his ass quite prominently displayed in the air, and he blushed all the harder. "Shunsuke!"

"You knew what the punishment was, and you chose to break your promise anyway," Shunsuke replied, his tone merciless. "Take it like a man, Chisato."

The first strike made Chisato jump, and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from shouting. His eyes watered at the sharp sting of it. Shunsuke hadn't held back at all, the swat hard and precise. The second landed right atop the first, increasing the sting to a burn.

When the third swat landed, Chisato couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from spilling over. He'd never been spanked before - he'd been a good boy for the most part, and just knowing that his father was disappointed in him had been punishment enough when he did misbehave. Riju had been much the same, and now Chisato was grateful. If this was what it felt like, he'd never have wanted to endure torturing his precious son this way.

The fourth swat was harder still, and Chisato cried out behind his hand. Shunsuke was breathing hard, as if the effort was taxing him. His hand wasn't completely steady as he landed the fifth, but at this point Chisato's ass was one solid burn and it didn't matter much anyway.

Chisato was sobbing with the pain and humiliation of it. He waited for Shunsuke to pull away and strike him again, but to his surprise this time the younger man's hand lingered. Shunsuke stroked gently over the smarting flesh, then ran his hand up over Chisato's back in a soothing gesture.

"Enough," Shunsuke said, his voice rough and unsteady. He caught Chisato beneath the arms and lifted him up, resettling him so he was perched on Shunsuke's lap with one knee on either side of the younger man's hips, leaving them face to face. "That's enough for now. Next time it will be twice as many, understand?"

Nodding, Chisato sniffled, wriggling to try to find a position that didn't hurt to sit in. Shunsuke's fingers dug into his shoulders and the younger man groaned, deep and desperate. The sound of it made Chisato flush again, because Shunsuke normally only sounded like that when he was sinking his cock deep inside Chisato's body.

"Shunsuke?" he asked uncertainly, the word catching on a sob. The tears were still running freely over his cheeks, and he sniffled again.

"Gods, you're going to kill me one of these days," Shunsuke muttered, burying his face in the hollow between Chisato's shoulder and neck. His tongue snaked out to trace over the sensitive skin there, making Chisato gasp and shiver.

"Shunsuke," Chisato said again, more a moan than a question this time. Shunsuke's arms tightened around his waist and pulled him closer, forcing him to grind down into the younger man's lap. Chisato moaned louder when he felt the hard length of Shunsuke's cock straining against his pants, his eyes fluttering shut as he rocked down against his lover's erection. He couldn't help himself, even though it hurt his abused ass. The sting of pain only made him all the more achingly aware of the pleasure.

Shunsuke lifted his head, his mouth tracing a path up over Chisato's throat to his face, where he could lap up the tears that continued to fall. The gentle rasp of his tongue against the delicate skin nearly undid Chisato completely. He clutched at Shunsuke's shoulders for balance, tilting his head back to give the younger man better access.

"Papa?" Riju's familiar voice came from right outside the door, accompanied by a knock on the wooden frame. "Shunsuke, are you in there?"

Chisato froze, his heart pounding. "R-riju," he exclaimed, struggling to keep his voice steady. "Ah... ah... Shunsuke was, er, helping me resolve the plot of this novel." Aha, that was brilliant! An excuse for why Shunsuke was with him that was actually believable, since the younger man was a popular writer himself. Chisato felt rather proud of himself for coming up with it, especially considering the way his brain was short-circuited by the feel of Shunsuke's body against him.

"Don't come in, Riju, we're not decent," Shunsuke called, promptly ruining Chisato's clever cover story. "Sorry, I know I said I'd spend the afternoon with you."

"It's okay, I figured it was something like that when you vanished," Riju said cheerfully, as Chisato attempted to sink into the ground in mortification. It might have worked better if Shunsuke's lap hadn't been firmly - very firmly - between him and the floor. "We're going over to Kiyotaka's to play the new game he got. Have fun!"

"Be back in time for dinner," Chisato replied, his mouth on autopilot before his brain caught up with it. "Wait, _what_?" Riju was going over to another boy's house? 'New game', yeah right, Chisato could just imagine what kind of 'game' it was. "Ri- _ack_."

Shunsuke squeezed a little harder, the fingers he had wrapped around Chisato's cock a very effective way of preventing him from saying anything more. Chisato choked down a moan and struggled not to arch into the touch, the effort leaving him trembling. "You can either chase after Riju to lock him away in his room, or you can stay here with me," Shunsuke said, his eyes narrowed. "Decide."

Desire warred with duty, and Chisato felt like he was being torn in half. His desperate need to keep Riju safe and unmolested by the hormonal little monsters who called themselves his 'friends' was tempered by the memory of the offense Shunsuke had taken at the accusation that he would allow Riju to be alone with someone who would hurt him. So if Shunsuke wasn't objecting to Riju going to this boy's house, that meant it had to be safe. Didn't it?

Feeling guiltily like he was only justifying it because he wanted Shunsuke so badly, Chisato groaned and gave in. "Have fun," he called after his son, tacit approval that Riju probably didn't even hear.

Shunsuke heard it, though. "Right choice," he purred, and eased his grip a little so he could stroke the length of Chisato's cock. Then he squeezed again, wringing another yelp from Chisato. "Now. What did I say about treating Riju like he's too young and naive to understand what we're doing?"

Looking into Shunsuke's dark eyes and the threatening promise lurking there, Chisato gulped. "Um. I wasn't, really. It was just a reflex. I mean, he had his friends with him, that's different! It's isn't the - ack, Shunsuke, no! Please!" He flailed as Shunsuke shifted and pushed him down to the floor again, his ass once more waving in the air. This time his hard cock ground against Shunsuke's thigh, and he could feel Shunsuke's erection against his hip. He groaned and struggled to get free, but only succeeded in rubbing himself against Shunsuke's leg.

"I am going to drill the lesson into your head if it kills me, Chisato," Shunsuke growled, pressing one hand to the small of his back to hold him still. "And gods help me, it just might."

His hand descended once more, and now that Riju was gone, Chisato didn't have to worry about stifling himself. He cried out freely, the sting all the worse against the throb of the earlier punishment. Shunsuke's hand lingered, as if he couldn't bring himself to stop touching. He ran his fingers over Chisato's ass, probing the tender flesh and making Chisato squirm.

"Please, no more," he begged, crying again. "Shunsuke, please, I'll be good, I will!"

Shunsuke lifted his hand again, and Chisato braced himself for the next swat. Instead he heard Shunsuke groan deep in his chest. " _Fuck_ , I can't take this anymore."

Chisato gasped as Shunsuke pushed him off his lap to sprawl completely on the floor. A moment later cool air swept over his throbbing backside as Shunsuke flipped his yukata up. Shunsuke grabbed his hip with one hand and urged him up onto his knees again, his other hand tracing over the burning flesh and pressing two fingers inside him. Chisato braced himself on his forearms, panting for air that just didn't seem to be there. "It hurts," he whimpered as Shunsuke methodically fucked him with his hand, preparing Chisato for what was coming.

"I know," Shunsuke murmured, his tone warm and encouraging. "I know, but you were bad and that's the punishment. Can you take it? Oh, gods, _please_ say you can take it."

Chisato couldn't remember ever hearing Shunsuke sound quite like that, broken and begging. He often made _Chisato_ sound like that, but even when he lost control Shunsuke was always oddly composed. "I-I can take it," Chisato whispered, choking back another sob.

"Thank you," Shunsuke breathed out, draping himself over Chisato's back so they were pressed together the length of their bodies. He positioned his cock and pushed in, his movements jerky and desperate. Chisato moaned at the invasion, his ass protesting the further abuse, but he knew it would be _so good_ if he could just ride out the initial pain.

Sure enough Shunsuke reached around with one hand to fist his cock, pumping him in time with the thrusts of his hips. His hand was shaking, Chisato was startled to realize. Moaning in equal parts need and discomfort, Chisato rocked in time with Shunsuke, trying to focus on the feel of his lover's fingers wrapped tight around his cock.

In far less time than usual, Shunsuke was gasping and making the broken little sounds of need that meant he was close. His steady rhythm faltered, his thrusts going fast and ragged. His hand squeezed tight enough that Chisato cried out, and then he heard Shunsuke's low shout and felt the heat of the other man's seed spurting deep inside his body.

It was the first time he could ever remember Shunsuke coming first, for all that the younger man was barely out of his teens. Left bereft and wanting as Shunsuke collapsed on top of him, Chisato whined and rocked his hips, trying to move despite the weight bearing him down.

"Sorry, love, I'm sorry," Shunsuke panted, pushing himself up on one hand so he had the room to stroke Chisato's cock again. It didn't take long before Chisato was crying out and emptying himself over his lover's hand, revelling as always in the feel of Shunsuke's strong fingers against him.

When it was over they both collapsed to lie on the floor, Shunsuke sprawled over Chisato's back. They were both still mostly dressed, and the rub of Shunsuke's rough jeans against Chisato's oversensitive ass was almost too much to take. But he couldn't bring himself to complain, not when Shunsuke was clutching at him like a lifeline and the younger man's harsh gasps were still echoing in his ear.

"Shunsuke?" he asked tentatively when his lover hadn't moved after long minutes.

"I don't know whether to hope you've learned your lesson, or hope you _haven't_ ," Shunsuke muttered, slowly pushing himself up. "You are going to be the death of me yet, I swear."

Chisato blushed, though he wasn't entirely certain what Shunsuke meant. Surely he didn't mean to say that spanking Chisato was what had gotten him so worked up?

Though, if it _was_ the reason... Chisato bit down on a groan. His ass might never be the same, but it would be worth it to feel Shunsuke so desperate and needy against him again.

Gingerly he sat up, and the flash of his screensaver caught his eye as he lifted his head. "Oh no," he gasped, his heart skipping a beat. "The manuscript! Funaba will be here any minute, I'm not finished! Shunsuke, you distracted me!"

Tilting his head back so his throat was one long, smooth column, Shunsuke laughed. For a moment Chisato forgot to panic, entranced by the sight of him. "Well, then I suppose it's only fair that I help you after all," Shunsuke said, giving him that wicked little smile. "If you work fast enough, we might even have time for another round before Riju gets home for dinner."

Chisato shivered at the heat in Shunsuke's eyes. He couldn't remember ever having such a strong incentive to work quickly - or to break the rules again.


End file.
